I Keep Hurting You But I Do Love You
by LA4ever
Summary: Set in season 5. One night at Tric for Lucas Scott, leads to terrible consequences for Peyton and Brooke. Will Lucas forgive himself, and will everyone forgive him ?


It was 8:00 pm and raining in Tree Hill. Lucas Scott sat drinking down his 5th tequila shot at Tric. His dazed mind wondered where Peyton

Sawyer was. Deciding he had enough, Lucas got up and staggered to his car. He was aware he was over the limit but that moment, it didn't

matter. Starting the car, Lucas backs out and drives off. He starts to have double vision but tries to shake it off. The alcohol was impairing

his judgement and sight pretty to a four-way intersection, his notices another car. As the other car goes, Lucas makes an illegal

turn. Suddenly his car collides with the other car, smashing into its side and flipping it over several manages to not get hurt and

makes his way over to the turned over red car. Inside are Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Panicking, Lucas calls Nathan and Nathan calls

for help.

" Peyton...Brooke...I'm sorry guys."

Lucas looks over the scene as best he can. Peyton's head is bleeding and her leg is probably stuck under the steering wheel. Brooke's face is

bleeding pretty bad and body is slumped over slightly. It seemed like forever until Lucas heard sirens. Two paramedics come ver to the car

and police officer pulls Lucas to the side.

" Sir is this your car that crashed into the ladies' car ?"

" Yes, it is."

" Ok sir, can I see your driver's license ?"

Lucas pulls it out and the male police officer nods and hands it back.

" Sir, this is all my fault."

" How so, Mr. Scott ?"

" I had been drinking a lot. These two are my friends."

" Ok sir. What are their names and ages ?"

" Peyton Sawyer is the blonde. She's 25 yrs old. The other one is Brooke Davis. She's 25 yrs old."

" Ok sir. Mr. Scott, breath into this for me so I can see your alcohol level."

Lucas does as he's told. Unfortantly, the level is too high. So, Lucas is arrested and taken to jail.

At the hospital twenty minutes later, Both Peyton and Brooke are being worked on. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Victoria, and Peyton's

dad are in the waiting room. An hour later, a doctor takes them in a room to discuss the girls conditions.

" Ok Ms. Sawyer is in bad shape. She obtained a severe head injury and internal bleeding in her stomach. As of this moment, she's in surgery

for her internal bleeding. We did a CAT Scan and more than likely, Ms. Sawyer is in coma."

" I'm her father. Will Peyton be ok doctor ?"

" Mr. Sawyer, we really can't know right now. Only time will tell but we're doing the best we can sir."

" Thank you."

" Now, Ms. Davis. Ms. Davis's injuries are serious. She obtained a concussion, a broken hand, and a damage spine."

At these words, Victoria jumped up and began shouting.

" My daughter is paralyzed !? How could this happened !?"

" M'am, the crash she was in was very bad. The car flipped and when it did, injured her spine somehow."

" Will she walk again ! ?"

" Probably not M'am. It's only a 20 % chance."

" From the neck or waist ?"

" The waist Ms. Davis."

" Ok, thank you."

The doctor shakes all their hands then leaves. Nathan gets up and walks out. Haley follows him worried.

" Nathan ! Wait, hold on a minute."

Nathan turns around in anger.

" What do want me to say Haley ? My brother, your best friend landed our friends in here. All because he was drinking !"

Haley stopped by those words and let Nathan walk off.

The next morning around 6 am, Lucas sits staring at his cell wall. Images of the accident flashing in his mind. He had not got much

sleep due to nightmares of the crash. He wondered how Peyton and Brooke were doing. Lucas prayed to God he did not cost them

their lives. Brooke was his pretty girl and Peyton was the girl in the comet. The comet that he had destroyed in the crash. Peyton had

said Lucas was always saving her. What she never said was he was always hurting her. He recalled how Peyton had told him she still

loved him and begged him not to marry Lindesy. He had told her it was too late, even though deep inside he loved Peyton still. Now

truly may be too late.

* * *

**_There's nothing to me now, an empty shell unfolded. How, when we learn to pray inside our demons are long will this go on? Are we a bit much stronger? Do you think you can save me from living this way? I don't know how to love. I just know how to live. All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me? For all those things I've done, they keep on creeping by me. Though we've changed our ways... still all our demons are laughing. How long will this go on? Aren't we a bit much stronger? I'd like to think you've come into my life to stay. I don't know how to love. I just know how to live. All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me?_**

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
